Jane Eyre A New World
by Loz4321
Summary: The day after the wedding.
1. The Wedding Morning

Jane opens her eyes little realising the magical new life of love that awaits her and her husband Edward.

She begins to look around and notices a little crack in the curtains that seems to let so much light flow through yet not enough to wake her soundly sleeping sweetheart, who is laid so close to her that she can feel his warm, tingling breath on her bare arm.

She carefully and quietly pulls back the linen sheets so not wake him from his beautiful state of sleep, puts on her dressing gown and walks over to the window.

As she looks out of the window she can not help but notice that the world seems different somehow. The sky looks multi-coloured and wondrous. The grass looks as green as freshly picked apples and the river flows so calmly that the fish glide through it like birds flying in the mystical sky.

Jane suddenly hears a loud crash. (Edward has turned heavily in his sleep and knocked a glass onto the floor.)

He looks up to see Jane standing by the window in a glorious ray of light.

"Jane, come here! What have I told you about wondering off and leaving me? You are never to leave my side again Jane! Look what happens when you do!"

Jane turns and looks at him with a strong, powerful glare.

"I'm sorry my love. I have let my foolish old mouth run away with me again. Come back to bed, if you please?"

Her stern glare swiftly turns into a beaming smile. She slowly makes her way back to Edward who is eagerly awaiting her return.

Jane reaches the bed but before she has a chance to sit down, Edward reaches out, grabs her robe and pulls her onto the bed.

"My darling? Seeing as we are now man and wife, I really don't think there is any need for this silly little robe, do you?"

Jane's radiating smile seems to give Edward his answer as he slowly reaches for the robe belt and begins to under tie it. He then pulls back the robe but he cannot completely get it off because Jane is laid on top of it.

"Jane, Sit up!"

Jane's smile once again turns to a stern glare but she does as he says, sits up and lets him pull the robe from under her and throw it onto the floor.

"Now Jane, have you nothing to say? This is our first morning as man and wife after all. We should be talking about the new life we are about to begin and the adventures that await us in the distant future."

Edward looks at her so intensely that her cheeks suddenly flush to red. Jane's smile once again reappears.

"At last another smile! What are you thinking about Jane? Tell me! I command you!"

"Well I …. I …. I"

"Spit it out Jane!"

"Well I was thinking my dear husband that most men would not want to talk when they had their new wife laid naked next to them in bed."

"Are you trying to ask me something Jane?!?"

Before Jane can answer, Edward swiftly moves closer to her and begins to kiss her neck so softly that it sends tingles through Jane's entire being.

"….Oh my love….You never have to ask me to show you affection. I would gladly kiss your neck all day and all night if you wished it. Remember Jane, for you I will obey.."

Edward continues to kiss Jane's neck but begins to slowly lower his attention to her throat, then her chest and finally her stomach.

"I have so much hope that one day this will carry our child Jane…a little Jane Eyre would mean the world to me"

"Edward!"

Edward quickly looks up to see Jane smiling yet she seems to be holding something back.

"What is it Jane?"

"My name is Mrs Jane Rochester now Edward… I no longer wish to be known as an Eyre. I do not want to remember the past….just our long and happy future together.."

Edward being so pleased with Jane's reply quickly moves his attention to her mouth. They begin kissing each other so slowly yet so passionately that their tongues begin to interlock as if they were one being.


	2. A New World Awaits

Jane and Edward are so distracted by their marital pleasures that they do not notice the time.

"…Edward have you seen the time? We will be late…"

He is so busy kissing Jane's neck that he doesn't seem to hear her question.

"…My Darling! We will be late!…"

This time Edward hears her but instead of stopping and getting dressed he begins once again to kiss her stomach.

"Please…oh…Edward..."

Jane begins to shake with desire but she knows that they have to get ready. The carriage is due in an hour to take them to the boat so they can go on their honeymoon.

Jane quickly sits up, reaches over the edge of the bed, grabs her robe and proceeds to put it back on.

"..Jane! What are you doing? Come back here! I haven't finished with you yet!.."

Edward tries to pull her back down but she is determined to resist his charms.

"..No! We have to get ready or else i will not get to visit all the exotic countries I have dreamt of since I was a little girl. All the kings and queens you promised I would meet. All the sights i…"

Before Jane can finish, Edward speaks over her.

"..Why do you want to visit kings and queens Jane? When you and I could stay here all day…or…all week if we wished!

Jane sit's quietly with a disappointed look on her face. She turns to Edward and smiles but he can see that it is a smile full of sadness and sorrow.

"..Okay my love! If you wish to see exotic lands…then exotic lands you shall see.."

Edward springs out of bed like a giddy child and walks over to the wardrobe to pick out his travelling clothes.

Jane is so mesmerised by this that she just sits on the bed and watches her new husband get dressed. After all she had never seen a man naked before last night never mind see one get dressed.

She watches as he hurriedly puts on his trousers and delicately glides each arm into his crisp white shirt.

How gently he places his jacket onto his strong, bold shoulders and with such ease, pulls up his boots.

Edward has been so busy getting dressed that he hasn't noticed Jane watching him from the bed.

"..Well…I do believe it is my turn to watch you…"

Jane giggles and nods her head in agreement. She walks over to Edward, kisses his cheek and signals for him to go and sit on the bed. It is now his turn to be mesmerised.

Jane gently slips out of her robe and basks in the morning sun light which is still peeking through the curtains. This pleases Edward a great deal.

"..Oh Jane how beautiful you are!.."

Jane's face lights up with joy as she begins to dress. First her under garments then her corset and last but no means least her new pale pink dress that Edward had specially made for their travels.

"…You are an exotic bird now Jane…but there is one thing missing.."

Edward walks over to the dressing table and picks up her pearl necklace.

"..This.."

He walks up to Jane.

"Turn around, my darling.."

Jane quickly turns and feels Edward's warm lips on the back of her neck. He then places the necklace on her and fastens it.

"..Well it appears that we are all ready for our travels, my little bird! What wonders we are going to see! What joy we shall feel! Oh…Jane I can not explain how happy I am.."

"I too am indescribably happy, Edward!..."

"..A new world awaits us! A world full of passion and adventure! Are you ready Mrs Rochester?

"..I am ready for this new world you speak of Mr Rochester.."

With that Edward takes Jane's hand and proceeds to guide her out of their room, downstairs and into the carriage.


End file.
